


108 - Playing Guitar's Only One of My Toys

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompts “Van finding ***toys*** maybe possibly” and “discussing kinks with Van - I think it’d be cute like he’d be very open minded but also sure of what he likes” and finally “a little smutty bit about pegging van”





	108 - Playing Guitar's Only One of My Toys

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAH WRITING THIS WAS LIKE PLAYING CHICKEN WITH MYSELF. Each line I wrote towards the end I was like “Can you do this, Rhi? Are you actually gonna keep writing this?” I got to the point where I just couldn’t. Sorry for the abrupt ending, but you know how I feel about regular smut, let alone pegging. Oh my gosh.

You were carefully arranging the tea cups and mugs in the kitchen cupboard when you heard Van's hysterical laughter. You stood up and waited for him to come out and tell you what was happening. When he didn't, you stepped between the boxes just delivered by the moving guys. When Van was not in the lounge room of your new house, the one he bought for you, your blood ran cold. You knew what he'd found.

The fears were confirmed as you stood in the bedroom doorway looking at him. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed, looking through a box of random toiletries that was also where you stashed your toys. He was holding the rabbit vibrator up, watching it spin. He looked over at you, and honestly, his face was priceless. "Babe. I didn't even know these were real? Like the rabbits and all. Thought it was a joke for movies. S'not though!" Grabbing it off him after quickly walking over, you switched it off. "Might as well throw that away, yeah? Got me every night now,"

"Yeah, I love your confidence Van, but you also leave me alone for months at a time, so…"

"That's what you do, then, when I'm gone?" He looked up at you, grinning. You were yet to determine if he was having a laugh, or starting a conversation that would lead to sex. You shrugged in reply, and he looked back down into the box. He pulled out a small pink octopus that vibrated; the tips designed to tickle.

"Waterproof. For the bath," you said. Lucky last was a small blue vibrator made of flexible silicone; like incredibly firm jelly. "Multiple uses,"

"How did I not know 'bout any of this?" Van asked, standing and putting the box on the bed, toys inside.

"It's not really a normal date conversation topic is it? Hey, I'm Y/N. Here's a list of the sex toys I own, in alphabetical order. What weird shit are you into?" you replied. He pulled you into a hug.

"But we live together now. We're getting married next year. I just…"

"Are you sad you didn't know?" you asked laughing, pulling out of the hug to look at his face.

"No. Yes. I just thought I knew everything about you. What else don't I know?"

"Like, about this stuff?"

"About anything. Everythin' I guess. But start with this stuff."

He moved to sit on the bed, back to the wall and feet stretched out in front of him. You followed him, and sat side by side snuggled under his arm. "We’re having a kink conversation, Van? Is that what's happening?"

"Yeah. Go,"

"Why me first?!" you asked, your voice going high pitched. You never used to do that, but Van's tone and mannerisms had rubbed off on you.

"Because I don't have none,"

"Don’t have none?! Nothing. Nothing you want to try? Just plain ol' vanilla heterosexual sex?"

"Babe. I like Special K and tea in the morning. Smokes for the day, and you on top of me at night. I'm sorry if that isn't good enough," he pretended to be hurt, pretended to be defensive. You laughed and leant up to kiss his check.

"Really, though?"

"Yeah. Sorry, love,"

Laughing you assured him that was fine. You'd never judge someone for kinks, or lack thereof. "I don't know… I haven't thought about it heaps. Never been with anyone I trusted enough to tell things to,"

"You can trust me," Van said, his voice serious despite the topic of conversation.

"I know, babe, and I do. Um. Okay. Well maybe messing around somewhere pretty public? I don't know if I'd actually like it, but whenever you send me those sleazy messages and I'm at work it's like… good, you know? I like that I'm reading something smutty around other people and they don't even know,"

"I can just do that more?"

"You could. I like being bossed around, too. I think if I don't have to think about things too much, have things done to me instead, it's better. I can just kinda let go or whatever. You're already good at that anyway.” Van was nodding but stopped when you looked over at him. He smiled gently and kissed your forehead.

"Anything else?"

You bit your lip and nodded. "I don't know how into it you'd be though,"

"Try me,"

"Seriously. It's like… next level," you said, watching his expression turn into curiosity. He was thinking; trying to work out what it was. "Alright. Do… you… know… what pegging is?" He shook his head no, forcing you into a verbal explanation. "Where one person, usually a girl, wears a strap on or whatever, then fucks the other person, usually a guy." At first Van's face didn't change; there was no reaction. Then a smirk.

"You're so weird," he whispered.

"Van!" you yelled, quickly moving away from him. "You can't be mean to me. You said!"

"I'm joking! Come back," he laughed, trying to pull you back closer. You made it to a standing position next to the bed, but Van's arms wrapped around your waist and he moved you to be sitting on his lap as he legs hung over the side. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,"

"I'm never telling you anything ever again,"

"Yes you will. Look, I'll even let you fuck me with one of these. Maybe the blue one because the rabbit one freaks me out a little," he said. When you didn't reply Van pressed his head to your back and just waited. "I'm not messin'. I'll do anything you want me to." You twisted around in his arms to face him.

"I don't believe you,"

"Well… I'm not lying. I don't make promises I can't keep; you know that."

You left it for the moment. Even the promise was enough to make you satisfied.

…

You had both stumbled home drunk. You drank straight from the jug of water in the fridge as Van started to undress you. He struggled with the buttons of your cut off Levi jean shorts and took too long pulling your t-shirt over your head. The kitchen was lit by only fridge light as Van stood behind you and kissed your neck and shoulder blades. His hands ran up and down your arms, then under the material of your underwear. You leant back into him.

"Whatcha doing?" you asked.

"You," he replied.

"Me? Is that what you think you're doing?" you laughed. He nodded against your skin.

"I'll do anything,"

"Anything?" you asked, turning to face him. His arms wrapped around your waist. The open fridge had made your skin cold, and he shivered against you. He knew what you meant, and nodded again. "Come on then," you ordered, picking up your shorts and pulling them back on as you walked from the kitchen.

In the bedroom Van undressed and laid back on the bed. You used your shorts as a makeshift holder for the blue vibrator. It sat secure between the top and bottom buttons. As you climbed on top of Van, a leg either side of him, he smiled drunk. "Are you really going to let me do this?" you asked.

"Said I would. Unless you don't wanna. Not really your thing to be in charge, you know?" He was teasing you, betting you wouldn't go through with it. That only told you that he wanted you to do it, but didn't know how to say that.

"Fuck you McCann. I do what I want," you said, poking him in the chest. He grabbed your hands and sat up. You leant down and kissed him.

"So do we just jump straight into it?" he asked.

Raising an eyebrow and moving off Van, you kissed a line past the patch of chest hair he was way too proud of. Before Van you never felt much about the V shape that boys have between their hipbones. After Van, after the first time, that changed. Drove you crazy. You licked the lines of his body and Van whined, which meant he wanted to hold your hand. You let him have one, using the other to wrap around him. Your mouth followed thereafter, and Van bucked his hips harder up. After each thrust, he'd pause, stop himself, not wanting to push too hard, make you uncomfortable or hurt. When he was close you kissed down his thighs, making him squirm at the intimacy after the dirtiness. You sat up and grinned.

Back on top of him, legs either side of his body, you asked "Ready?" He gave you a sick smirk and nodded. "Up, then. All fours," you commanded. He chuckled as you got off him. He did what you said. From the bedside table drawer, you pulled the bottle of lube. "Do you think we should have like, prepared for this better? I don't want to hurt you,"

"Do you mean, like, emotionally?" Van said genuinely. Laughing out loud; it was a cackle that helped break any tension left. "Nah, babe, all good,"

"Okay. Just, like, tell me if you want to stop, yeah?" Van nodded, not looking back at you. He pressed his head into the pillows and wrapped his arms around them. His back was arched, and you could not fucking believe he was really letting you do it. You ran your hand down his spine and reached around to hold him. The hardness felt full and a little painful in your hand. You bit your lip; poor thing. Stroking gently, you asked, "Should I maybe start with fingers?"

"Nah. Go big or go home," he replied, voice muffled in the pillow. 

You crawled closer to be on your knees between his legs. Lined up, ready to go, you took a breath. Slowly, so fucking slowly, and so fucking gently, you pushed in.


End file.
